Talk:Yularius Urahi
Even if he seems interesting character, I'd like to point few things out. As I'm aware, only human being able to carry the pressure of Alpha Plus class psychic powers was and is the Emperor of Mankind. All others would merely succumb under daemonic possession or similar, unfortunate, fate. Another thing that really gets on me, is that he stole a super-heavy tank? I'd say that the Imperium would rather condemn a world into exterminatus than lose super-heavy in the hands of renegades/enemies. Third thing, why has he only took part in canon wars? FWoA 441, DamoclesGulf748, SWoA941, TTW997, Taros 998, 13thBC999... he has been busy, considering that the dates are most likely starting dates and that in order to get from Armageddon to Tarsis Ultra (?) and then into Cadia within 3 years and also fight in all of them... seems unlikely. Also depending on the source Third Tyrannic War happened in 997 or 999.M41 so I wouldn't count on that, as apparently he has been somewhere else at that time. And if he parted every one of those, in what time he actually spend time in Koronus Expanse? Certainly not after, because 13th Black Crusade is not ended in canon but rages on. Take a look into thsoe campaign and make it reasonable. Now it is plain ignorant. --Remos talk 07:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Right. Thanks. ImperialSaint (talk) 18:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ImperialSaint STCs were mastered in M20-M25 and to when the Guard regiment remnants found a STC for combat blade, all of them gained their own world to rule from then on. They are rare. --Remos talk 06:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) how old is this guy if he fought in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade(770s) along with all this other stuff? Response Response. When he was trapped in the Warp, he said somthing about Malice being the True God of Chaos. So, Tzeentch made him immortal, but he can remember everything related to war. ImperialSaint (talk) 03:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ImperialSaint For what it's worth Saint, sorry about Remos being so arrogant in the way he speaks to you. Yularius is a curious character that needs work to be sure - perhaps a look at the Policy:Canon page might be a good idea to look over? Might help, might not, but it's there to give you some idea of what's going a bit overboard when it comes to articles. LegionXIII (talk) 10:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Response Response Thank you. The only reason as to why I haven't added any non-canon wars is because I didn't know any of them until his first response can in. I'll be adding some non-canon wars when I'm done adding the final touches of my character. P.S. - I'm thinking of dropping the first reason as to why Urahi has lived for so long. Instead I'm thinking of adding that he found some scrolls, " "dropped by Tzeentch" ", when he was trapped in the Warp and gained some ability to regenerate his cells at will. You know... Something along those lines. What do you guys think??? ImperialSaint (talk) 21:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ImperialSaint Response #2 Oh and I'm not trying to 1-up Remos but in canon lore, the 3th Tallarn Desert Raiders was marked as combat ineffective due to the reason of the sheer lose of numbers during the Taros Campaign. They were later regrouped into the 12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment and they too were all but destroyed by the Tau. So It would only be logical to make a wild guess here and say that a Shadowsword might have been lost in the retreat. " "The 3rd Regiment was effectively destroyed during that action, having lost all of their combat vehicles and much of their equipment during the retreat from the Tarosian capital of Tarokeen. " " - http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Tallarn_Desert_Raiders ImperialSaint (talk) 22:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC)ImperialSaint ok going to both support and deny you here on the super heavy tank thing. 1) there are actually a lot of vehicles that make it into the super heavy catagory, however the ones along the lines of the baneblade are almost exclusively in the Super-heavy regiment classification (that's right those tanks get their own regiments) but well the quantity would suggest it is possible for one to fall into enemy hands, though the more common is simply the means of production fall into enemy hands 2) now the point against you. while no they don't exterminatus over super heavy tanks (only titans get that honour) there is a thing known as scuttling, which effectively means, the crew drops a few krak bombs in the engine, key weapon components, and fuel intake a process that for the engine would take only about 4 bombs, and one bomb per weapon. now the thing is a worthless husk, it could possibly be overhauld and rebuilt but you'd obviously need the resources to already be able to build or maintain super heavies in the first place. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:42, October 8, 2014 (UTC) How does he wear that armour under his clothing? Its bulky as fuck Orkmarine 05:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Response #3 Fine I'll change it. Ok no one just finds STCs, even pattern-schematics are heavily secured and defended by the Adeptus Mechanicus. And these are just designs not even close to near full STCs Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 15:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) They were found on a planet within the Koronus Expanse. There is a lot of undiscovered thing in that area. Something like this is possible. Also battle cruiser....so thise STC were ship designs cuz a mere pistol isnt worth that trade, its worth a tech-assassin killing you and just taking the STC, this is the admech, they had a whole chapter declared Excumunicate Traitorus, over a power-weapon.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) An important matter of canonical integrity " A leader commands an army for behind. But a commander leads an army from the front. " This quote makes no sense at all. The word leader involves "lead", which means to guide or direct a course, it is the opposite of follow. A follower typically has to be at the rear, and follows the leader who is at the front, because the follower doesent know where to go and the leader does, you can see the gist of it right? Now the word command entails "commanding", which means to give an order to a sub-ordinate for them to follow out, now a commander doesent need to be at the front at all. This is because a commander gives commands, which the followers can carry out by themself, which means infact commanders are at the rear and leaders are at the front. A leader is a guide, a pathfinder, the frontman, he pulls along the group, while a commander pushes the group with orders and commands. Your entire article = debunked Orkmarine 07:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC) He has fought in the First war for armageddon so in 444.M41 he was sterilized and placed in work camps and worked until death by inquisitorial order as he was exposed to chaos. (note before anyone could escape their ships were blown up, and i doubt he'd be much of a loyalist killing Grey knight battle barges to escape) and during Second War for Armageddon. he magically comes back from the dead in 941.M41 and by chance isn't in any of the aria where the fighting meant certain death. Other known engagements include the Damocles Gulf Crusade so again magicly back from the dead from 742 to 745.M41, to magically cross the galaxy and fight in another war only to ditch the imperium when that wars forces were called off to fight the nids. (you know being a better psyker than the emperor he probably didn't want to let everyone know that the nids were actually after his psykic presense and not the astronomican) , the Taros Campaign, 998.M41 again lucky survivor who somehow his fleet of ships and whatnot didn't make it onto the official listing i guess...whoopse oversight except everyone else was listed....i guess he was there in spirit. the''' Sabbat Worlds Crusade', 755.M41. i guess that's why he ditched for the whole nids thing, he magically know of the Sabbat worlds crusade about to take place and wanted in on that rather than to help the imperium survive the immediate threat which should have been more than obvious to him.(seeing as his ships would have a hard time crossing the galaxy with a darn shaddow blocking thier passage), but aside from that i mean heck who wouldn't want to rape a saint with their overly impressive psykic power, i mean she totally wouldn't see him as a traitor right? lets not forget he ditched that whole STILL ONGOING crusade to go fight in the spinward front. and is currently engaged in the '''Spinward Front' under his original name. (cuz you know just in case someone doesn't recognize a guy using hte same battleship as him who also happens to be a ninja, psyker/soul reaper right?) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 08:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Response. He has been serving as the commander for Lord Allencourt's Royal House. All he did was just stay there when he wasn't in any of the battles. And I believe I mentioned that he was forced to use hit-and-run tactics as well as guerrilla warfare since he couldn't officially take part in any of the wars, SINCE he was being hunted down by the Ordo Hereticus. ImperialSaint (talk) 17:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Also. See Trapped in the Warp ImperialSaint (talk) 17:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) then don't list him as a participant of ground wars, against 1st war for armagedon applies. and heck he then really can't claim to have participated in any of those wars, the Tyranid could have more claim to participation in the Gothic war than he has claim to have participated if all he did was pop in and fire a few shots before running away from the Imperium. and also placing that at the end of that list tells us he was most certainly part of the ground fighting, the imperium is big, but not so big as to have a place where the segmentum command starts using ground force rankings for naval command. and again with that at the end it's telling everyone who reads this he was involved in the ground war of all the wars listed before that section. see "inquisition kills all non-astartes involved with first war for Armageddon." Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:30, December 30, 2014 (UTC)